megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
DiveMan.EXE
DiveMan.EXE is a WWW NetNavi that appears in Mega Man Battle Network 6 and operated by Captain Blackbeard. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Blackbeard uses DiveMan to open the gates on the animals pens at the aquarium. After defeating DiveMan, MegaMan started the feeding time chime, causing the animals to return to their enclosures, and allowing for the staff to better restore order. Afterwards, DiveMan is seen and fought when he cooperates with BlastMan in kidnapping Roll, GutsMan, and Glyde. They transport them to the Undernet and challenge MegaMan to get his friends back. Despite having a two vs. one advantage, they are both deleted. Because of both his deletion as well as his operator, Captain Blackbeard's arrest alongside Mayor Cain, he is the only one of the anti Baryl faction of WWW to not rematch MegaMan.EXE at the Expo nearing the end of the game. Locations DiveMan's EX form can be found in Seaside Area 1. After defeating it, his SP form can be randomly encountered in the same place. His RV form in Graveyard 1 possesses 1900 HP. Attacks DiveMan possesses the following attacks and abilities: *'Submerge: DiveMan spends most of the battle submerged. No attacks can hurt him except for those that target panels or pierce Invis whilst he is submerged. *'''Smart Missile: Every few seconds, missiles come up from the arena on two rows, then speed towards you. The missiles will not appear on an occupied panel. *'Dive Bomb:' DiveMan will throw two large sea-mines at your side of the field. This attack is Fire-element. *'Giga Wave: '''DiveMan generates a massive tidal wave which hits your two front columns and his front one. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast He appears with Captain Kurohige in Beyondard. Together with Chirol and CircusMan, they control a castle that also serves as a prison for those opposing the Greiga army, since both Kurohige and Chirol are under the orders of Zoanoroid DarkMan of Greiga. When Zoan DarkMan is beaten, DiveMan allows Chirol and Kurohige to board him and leave. They are then hired by Beyondard's Dr. Wily in order to capture Trill and bring him to Wily. DiveMan takes profit of a clash between the two Cybeasts to kidnap Trill and take him away. When things look awry, Kurohige and Chirol make a run for it with an aerial machine, but, because of a bomb Dark Scythe placed earlier, they veer off-course and crash-land on Earth, Onibi Island, to be exacts. Rockman.EXE Beast+ Captain Kurohige and Chirol, along with DiveMan and CircusMan, are approached by BubbleMan and try to build different versions of Copyroids, which end failing due to the efforts of both Netto and Enzan. They then try to get help from the original Dr. Wily, but when he refuses, they steal what they think to be Synchro Chips, but are in truth Reverse Synchro Chips. They are sent to the CyberWorld and have trouble with viruses until Rockman, ShadowMan and Wily help them escape. Tired from their presence, Wily sends them to work at an aquarium. They are not seen again. Gallery Diveman concept art.png| Concept art of DiveMan.Exe. Trivia *DiveMan is the only WWW Navi in ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 with a Robot Master counterpart. *In game DiveMan's legs are always underwater, even in the Undernet. *In the media he's been portrayed in, DiveMan.EXE has a unique speech quirk. In the games, he ends most of his sentences with "Awooga!" (in the North American release), whereas in Rockman.EXE Beast, he ends most sentences with "De a~ru" (which is his original speech quirk in the Japanese release of Rockman.EXE 6). *According to the Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works, the smoking pipe in DiveMan's mouth is not full of tobacco, but cyber mint. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:WWW Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Vehicular design Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Cross Fusion users